


yours, mine, ours

by lookforanewangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Family Heirlooms, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happy crying, omgcp - Freeform, they're getting married y'all!, this is just pure fluff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforanewangle/pseuds/lookforanewangle
Summary: “My Moomaw gave that to me.”Jack starts, turning towards the door with the quilt clutched tight between his fingers. The fabric is soft and worn against his skin, ragged at the edges from years of use. Bitty leans against the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watches Jack fiddle with the cloth.





	yours, mine, ours

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on may 19, 2017.
> 
> just wanted to write some zimbits fluff, but I had no idea what to write. asked for some word prompts, cr1m sent me "quilt," and here we are c: also, I don't think anything I've ever written has been this short or will ever be this short again, so enjoy the brevity, I guess??

“My Moomaw gave that to me.”

Jack starts, turning towards the door with the quilt clutched tight between his fingers. The fabric is soft and worn against his skin, ragged at the edges from years of use. Bitty leans against the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watches Jack fiddle with the cloth.

“Really?” Jack asks softly, sitting down at the end of the bed. “When?”

Bitty moves into the room, closing the door behind him quietly and settling in against Jack’s side. Jack tucks him beneath his arm as Bitty reaches for the quilt, smoothing it out over their laps, rings flashing in the light as Jack intertwines their fingers. Bitty’s breath catches.

They’re getting married tomorrow.

It’s been a week of bustling about, Jack recalls, finishing final preparations and trying to keep both himself and Bitty calm. Most of the Bittle clan has been taking care of the food while the Zimmermanns have been focused on the decorations and the reception venue. Jack has left most of the decisions to Bitty and the families, content to let Bitty do whatever he pleases.

Jack had planned the proposal. Bitty had been planning the wedding since long before he and Jack were ever together.

Bitty yawns as Jack pulls him tighter against himself. “Earlier this week, I think,” he murmurs sleepily, thumb sliding lightly against Jack’s hand. “Right before you came, actually. It was my mama’s, growin’ up. She left it with Moomaw when Coach and her got married. And now… I guess it’s ours.”

Jack turns his gaze towards him, Bitty’s eyes bright, a barely restrained smile on his face. “Ours,” Jack breathes, free hand settling gently against Bitty’s face. “We’re getting married.”

Bitty chokes out a laugh, tears spilling abruptly down his cheeks. Releasing his fingers, Jack frames Bitty’s face between his palms, chasing away the tears with thumbs and chaste kisses. Bitty releases another strained laugh, wrapping his hands around Jack’s wrists and holding them in place.

“Oh, Lord,” he whispers, sniffling and swiping at his face as Jack pulls away. “We’re getting married!”

Bitty’s grin is infectious now and Jack is smiling as he presses their foreheads together and pushes Bitty gently down on the bed, taking care to pull the quilt over the both of them. Bitty grabs his face and kisses him fiercely– close-mouthed but no less passionate. Jack nips playfully at Bitty’s lips, shifting to press kisses across his face. Bitty giggles, giddy, one hand winding into the feathery softness of Jack’s hair, tugging him back down to capture his lips with his own. Gradually, the kisses slow, and Jack sinks down besides him, hand resting against the jut of Bitty’s hip. Bitty smiles up at him, glowing in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here,” he whispers excitedly, fingers splayed across Jack’s chest.

“We made it,” Jack agrees, brushing Bitty’s bangs back from his forehead. He pulls him to his chest, burying his face in his honey-blonde hair and breathing deeply. “Love you, Bits,” Jack murmurs sleepily, melting into the mattress as Bitty’s hands roam gently against his back.

“Love you too, honey.”


End file.
